


Deal

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Kamen Rider Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from the kamen rider kink meme: </p>
<p>Tsukasa wants information about his past but Kaitou has a price, Tsukasa is humiliated and is willing to do whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

"You want WHAT?" Tsukasa stared at the other Rider in disbelief, his eyes widening and his leg swinging over the other as he sat up straight in his chair.

"You heard me right, Tsu~ka~sa" Kaitou grinned and tapped his index finger down Tsukasa's chest with each syllable of his name. "One night with you and I will tell you everything."

"Pff, forget it." Tsukasa turned around and placed his elbow on the dark, wooden table.

 

"Hmm, very well. I guess you will never find it out, then." Kaitou casually hummed and turned around to make his leave. "See ya" He made a farewell greeting with two fingers against his temple, walking towards the door.

"Argh, wait!" Tsukasa had gotten up.

 

"Yes~?"

 

Tsukasa clenched his hand into a fist.

"It's a deal" He walked up to the slender, handsome man. "What do you want me to do?" He frowned.

"Ah, congratulations" Kaitou smiled. "No worries, just let me lead" He closed the space between them and took Tsukasa's wrist, dragging him along.

 

* * *

 

Somehow they had found their way to Tsukasa's bed, Tsukasa being all grumbly and silent, but he had told himself that he would pull through with this with his way of doing things.

Kaitou was close to his body, closer than he had ever been before and Tsukasa slightly turned his head away, part of him still trying to retrieve the active role in this odd play.

However, Kaitou had other plans. They glared at each other, Kaitou holding Tsukasa close but when Tsukasa tried to grab Kaitou's wrists to push him on the bed and climb over him to have it his way, Kaitou was as quick as when he was stealing treasures and twisted from Tsukasa's grip, throwing the other male on the bed, quickly climbing over him, straddling his legs and pinning his wrists down.

 

Tsukasa's rigid, silent stare didn't irritate him in the slightest as he softly chuckled. Tsukasa huffed. When Kaitou made another move, Tsukasa pressed his lips together.

But then Kaitou's warm lips were on his own, hot and demanding, not gentle but not too rough either, and Tsukasa thought he could play the game just as well as Kaitou could and responded to the kiss in just the same manner.

One of Kaitou's fast hands was already shoving up Tsukasa's white shirt and Tsukasa lifted his head to see Kaitou kissing down his side, then on his chest, lapping at one nipple quickly and then sitting up to drag down Tsukasa's pants.

 

"Nervous?" Kaitou smirked and freed the other from his clothing, opening his own pants shortly after.

"Do I look like it?" Tsukasa snapped, raising an eyebrow, preparing another witty reply as two slender fingers found their way to his entrance and he tensed, reflexively, but tried to relax. They had a deal and he didn't want to ruin it.

Kaitou was quite skilled, and he took his time, and Tsukasa felt like Kaitou wanted him to enjoy this too, though he didn't say so. It did feel good. And even though Tsukasa would have never admitted it, his body slowly began to want more.

 

"Naw, come on" Kaitou now purred against Tsukasa's ear impishly. "You can get loud if you want. I don't mind actually. If you're shy, there is noone around anyways" He sat up and grinned cheekily into Tsukasa's face.

"Tch, you wish" Tsukasa just snarled, hating Kaitou's victorious grin. "What are you waiting for, by the way? Get it over with"

"Ah, just enjoying the moment" Kaitou chanted before finally pushing in, groaning softly and Tsukasa once again hated to admit it, even to himself, but the sound of Kaitou's beautiful voice in this melodic and erotic way turned him on.

 

He panted silently as Kaitou began to move, gnarling here and there and gritting his teeth.

Fine, Kaitou got his ass like he wanted, but he shouldn't think that he, Tsukasa, would grant him the victory of him being needy. He swore to himself he wouldn't make any pleasurable noises whatsoever.

Seconds later that was all forgotten. Tsukasa fought hard, very hard with himself to keep quiet, but it was impossible when Kaitou shifted skilfully, biting down on his neck and rubbing his cock so deliciously good against that spot inside Tsukasa that he couldn't help but part his lips and _whimper_.

 

It was a very, very quiet one, but it fueled Kaitou's pride, Tsukasa saw it in his eyes and his own eyes brimmed with a mixture of fiery shame and rebellion and Kaitou was seriously considering to mock Tsukasa for it, but he didn't find it to be the appropriate moment.

Tsukasa tried to lift his head to bite into Kaitou's lip or his shoulder or anything, hard, so he could take revenge but Kaitou just laughed and held Tsukasa's wrists down tighter and thrust into him harder and made him moan louder.

 

"K..ai..tou" Tsukasa gasped between two thrusts, his head thrown back and his hips rolling against Kaitou's despite himself. "You.. you.." He was looking for a curseword, but it seemed his ability to curse or even speak had left temporarily.

"I know I'm incredible" Kaitou made a kissy face, and he finally let go of Tsukasa's wrists. Kaitou wanted this, he wanted Tsuksasa, but a bigger victory would be to make Tsukasa go along willingly.

 

Feeling the pressure dissappearing from his wrists, Tsukasa thought about what to do with his hands for a second now that they were free. In the end, he just let them sink down on the mattress, his fingers clenching for some fabric as he heard Kaitou's breath becoming louder aswell, and a silky voice against his ear: "Touch yourself"

"Don't.. give.. me .. orders" Tsukasa gritted between his teeth as he jerked himself off, a final soft cry giving Kaitou pleasurable shudders as he came into his warm hand, followed shortly after by the other Rider and Tsukasa moaned yet again at the feeling of being filled, of being so complete with Kaitou, of being one with him.

 

Exhausted, the dark-haired beauty fell down beneath Tsukasa on the bed, staring at the ceiling and calming his breath.

Tsukasa followed his gaze, smirking.

 

"I fulfilled my part. Now it's your turn."

 

 

 


End file.
